User talk:Invader39
I'd be happy to help! All you have to do is look to the right of the page when editing. There should be a bolded template word. If it hasn't been dropped down to where you can see the 4 green puzzle pieces then click it. you should see the words "Add other templates". Most people use the ones on the left of the window that pops up. all you have to do is click the one you want and it should pop up on the template edit window. Just edit and then click Ok and that's about it! If it adds the category "Outdated Template Articles" to your page then you need to use a different one. The writer template is there so everyone can know who owns the page so please remember to use it at the top of all your pages. Let me know if you need any more help! :D Your welcome! I'm the type of person who likes to help so if you ever need anything else let me know! It's never too much of a bother. ;) No way! you like invader Zim too! awesome! 02:10, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. :D I noticed that you mentioned me on your User page and just wanted to let you know that I was deeply touched. :P It's always reassuring to know that people think so highly of my work. :D I too am a Doctor Who/''MARVEL'' fan. :P It's good to see other Whovians popping up here. :D You mean so that it displays the image itself and not the file's name? Just treat it like a link: Which results in: Does that help? ;) Hey man, Your model is a nice one! Seriously, you're starting good on the contest! (Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 15:20, January 2, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Matoran Mismisadventures Hey there Invader. I saw your message and yes there are still some characters that you can voice (but not in Matoran Mismisadventures. Well maybe season 2, but it's not confirmed if there will be new characters in that season). But only the voices for the male characters have all been taken. I have another upcoming comedy stopmotion series though. Called: Reverse Media's. Maybe if you have any interest you can voice one or more characters. Just let me know which character(s) you would like to voice. Take care! 16:54, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I saw your message to Jman so I went into Arker's page and I found a message hat didn't show up in preview mode. After I backspaced it I was able to go into visual. Heres the message: Hope this helps! RE: It means your article's coding it too complex and thus has to be edited in source. We actually recommend users to use the source editor so that they can edit articles more efficiently. There is no "fix" to this problem, as it's something with Wikia, not CBW directly. Hope this helps. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 22:57, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Wow thanks! :D As I've said before I love to help so if you ever have a question or a request please ask me. Sometimes even I end up learning something :P. Awww, how cute! XD Sure, I have no problem with this project. :P I'd recommend reading at least the first few chapters of ''Frozen Calling before using the character though, so you can get a feel for his manner of thinking. I look forward to seeing this project. :D Oh, sweet. XD Thank you, that's very kind of you indeed. :D It's definitely my proudest story and perhaps my most popular. It's always good to know that people continue to enjoy it. :P Have fun with the character. But, be warned, the last time someone killed off Glonor there was a huge fan backlash, which ended badly. XD No problem. :P Which prototype would that be? I'm just wondering, will you use one of my mocs in your story? if so, I give you permission, plus I'll show you any character that I have't uploaded if you don't like my currently revealed mocs 03:24, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes, that old thing. XD Well, you did an excellent job. :P I like how you matched the color scheme of his arms and legs up with the Karda Nui version. :D I was thinking that you could make a turaga of Grunge (I hope that link leads to the picture and not something else) oh, Grunge is holding a gun but I pointed the gun at the camera and was using my webcam so it's not the best picture ( Grunge is a great being who chose to become mortal, then became a warlord, but you can change the story since what you're making is a alternate universe counterpart 15:11, November 30, 2013 (UTC) that's the thing, I already uploaded it... I'll take another picture 15:22, November 30, 2013 (UTC) OH NO! THE PICTURE"S GOT A TYPO! SORRY :-P 15:36, November 30, 2013 (UTC) well, I want him however way you want him since it's your version of the character and your story 15:48, November 30, 2013 (UTC) a very cute grunge moc! when you show him off remember to give me credit 18:10, November 30, 2013 (UTC) remember you can do whatever you want with him since he's your version of the character, Have fun! 18:14, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Vastara I'm fine with it! I've already seen your build of her in the images section and wondered why you made it. A comic is a great idea and it will be great to see my old character in it! And you're right about that mask problem... most of them came from the mask packs and didn't come with the sets :) -- 18:26, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I must say: You are a good mocist ;). If you'd like to have a fancy signiature like mine I could make you one real quick ;). All you'd have to do is tell me what you want it to say and in what colors :P. Well the way I made mine was I went and copied somebody else's and changed it to my liking :P. So I recomend going here and copying the text in source mode then creating this page and pasting it there. Then change it to your liking :P. When you're done you can use it by using fancy brackets around it inistead of the normal brackets.Tthe fancy ones take wherever the link is and shows whats there on the page you put it. Does that help? :P Your welcome! It's a nice signature and I like the color choice ;). I'll think about which one I'd like to see in there. I'll let you know if I come up with something! Hey, I noticed your story "Letter to Helryx" and I must say its pretty good:D However there is one problem, in the trivia section you said that you were inspired by "Letter to Arigda" and that I had wrote that story when I did not, it was actually written by a user named Aljarreau.Artek the crazy one (talk) 23:46, December 1, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 23:46, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :D Another whovian! :D We are going to get on very well indeed. XD Awesome. :D I really like the use of that nostalgic cityscape backdrop. The fond it wonderfully BIONICLE and I very-much like the "fall is coming" slogan. It gives a definite sense of the apocalyptic nature of the story. :P It is a little long, however. Not many posters have lists of the characters in them and even then it's usually restricted to around five or so. But, really, it's very hard to pick fault. :P I genuinely like this poster and will give it serious consideration. Thank you very much. :D Alright so I thought about which I wouldn't mind being in there. I thought of 3 instead :P. You can choose which one (or use all 3 if you don't feel like choosing :P) and let me know. Narra, Naur, and a WIP named Venthur (I'll be getting info on him up soon :/). If none of these would work let me know because I have many more :P. Well here he is. He's a male Toa of Air. Thats about all I know (for non-universe specific stuff :P). I don't know if you have the blue eye piece or not but if you don't then I'd prefer him to have green. But it's up to you in the end. :P Have fun with him! You're welcome! I can't wait to see it. Good luck! Coltrix seems very similar to Engineer Scotty is Star Trek: The Original Series. He speeks in a Scottish accent, is red (Scotty has a red uniform), and is an engineer. Zombiejiger (talk) 15:54, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I developed on myself from my own blood, sweat and tears. I nicked them off of BS01. :P I'm sorry sir, but I already had plans to make a Broken alternate universe before you joined, so please change that name, sorry, again :-P 23:18, December 10, 2013 (UTC) thanks for changing that :-) 01:40, December 11, 2013 (UTC) He's looking good so far. Keep up the good work! ;) I just saw Venthur's matoran form. You did a great job! Keep up the great mocing! ;) Yeah I can see the half-and-halfness. You did good. If you'd like any of your characters to join these ranks let me know. I could use some more characters :P. Ooo tough choice. But I'm gonna have to say Arker. I haven't gotten to play around with gravity yet >:3. One of my top projects is to make the senator pages so his page will be made soon. I'll let you know when it's up so you can review it to make sure everything is right. Thanks for letting me use him! :D Unfortunatly I lack the parts :/. So unless I change some stuff (like the kanohi) there will be not be a new moc. Actually I lack the parts to make most of the others that belong to others (except Vastara). My bad. Arker is a Toa of Magnetism >.<. I still choose him though :P. please don't make a page for your grunge until I make a page for the original 21:40, December 12, 2013 (UTC) well I just created the page, so go ahead 22:08, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to decline :(. I don't think I have the skills to be a show writer (yet) and voice acting is something I can't do. I suggest asking other people directly. I know BTD is a writer for MATA and (I think) a voice actor for a show of Pokermask's. Good luck finding people and sorry I can't be of more assisstance! Just to let you know, you put that join request on a talk page archive. not the talk page Well, I'm not one to turn down an offer but, as the same time, I am quite busy with numerous other projects at the moment. :S Once the series has become more established and you've fleshed it out then, sure, I'd be happy to write something then. :P I've been absent from the YouTube community for some time now and it would be good to pen down some of my own video ideas for your show. :P But just not at the moment. :P Maybe towards the later half of the first season? Once it's set up as it's own distinguishable franchise. That Devious Club Sure thing! Welcome to the club! :D --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 13:01, December 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking about trying to make a club. Do you think I should? I have absolutely no idea :/. If you have any ideas you can let me know. When it's made I'd be happy to make you second-in-command. WAIT IDEA ALERT! How about: "The Children of Teridax"? >:D "Custom Villains" isn't terrifying enough :P (and don't add terrifying to it in an attempt to make it terrifying :P). I'll start making the templates soon (totally not borrowing them from That Devious Club :P) and let you know when those are all made. Don't start recruiting until it's all done :P. Finally done! Heres the main page. Put this on your user page: . Is there anything that you think should be changed? So do you think it's any good? I've already asked 2 other people so hopefully they'll both join (one of them I know IRL so he'll probably accept). I can't wait! :D YES! Very nice usage of that particualr photo. Good work and thank you ;). If you'd like you can copy and paste it here and change it to link to you. That'll make much more sense :P. Sure thing. :P I don't regularly participate in groups anymore but I don't see why not. :P Hey Invader, I was wondering if I could join your 'The Children of Teridax Club'. I would really like to be a part of it ;) Please let me know something. Take care! 13:40, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok! Thanks man ;D 13:43, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I now have sumthin' brand new! Now whenever someone new joins The Children of Teridax you can put this, . Heres what it looks like: XD. I'm thinking about making one for welcoming new users to the wiki. Would that be overkill? :P Should we keep it or delete it? :P :D Thank you :D. I'd be honored to join!:DArtek the crazy one (talk) 18:57, December 14, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 18:57, December 14, 2013 (UTC) That does mean a tremendous deal. Thank you very much for the kind words and praise in what is a very difficult, emotional time for me. :P Hey Invee! I've seen your message on my page with the invitation, but sadly I must say that I'm not going to join. The main reason is the point of a group; when I signed up on this page I though each group would be a small community on their own, sharing MoCs and pictures etc, but it turned out they are just banners for your userpage. I would like to keep my page clean and not with so many different sizes and colors of group templates unless they get a real value. I hope that didn't sound too rude! I appreciated that you wanted to invite me :) -- 18:40, December 15, 2013 (UTC) You have my permission. Feel free to use him. And I'd be happy to accept your invitation. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 03:43, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Absolutely! I'm only doing that because I can't come up with enough colors each time. If you'd like to recolor any or all of them be my guest (or rather co-leader :P) Nice. Thanks for including him. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 00:37, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Your story is rated. -- 13:27, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I can't count the Epilogue to your entry anymore. You can't simply add the unanswered questions after I've posted your review! :P -- 14:05, December 18, 2013 (UTC) What's your stories about? Sorry for the wait concerning the Children of Teridax and my membership, but I will gladly accept your offer. ;) The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 00:33, December 20, 2013 (UTC) But what stories are set in the main Bionicle canon?It's not what you got its what you do with it...... That makes you a hero (talk) 16:05, December 20, 2013 (UTC)bioniclefan1 But I've read most of those. It's not what you got its what you do with it...... That makes you a hero (talk) 16:17, December 20, 2013 (UTC)bioniclefan1 Well is there anything with Vezon? Do you have any stories with Vezon? How about Hydraxon? Why don't you like Vezon? NP no more questions from me. Rollin' with the contest trend I see :P. Unfortunatly, I probably won't participate :(. But I will stop by and look the contest over :P I just noticed it's an MOC contest :/. I am great at overlooking stuff :P. I might participate as I do have some stuff I can take apart. I need advice :P. I need an element for one of my main characters. He wears a Volitak, dual weilds pistols, and is an expert in gun-fu. I'm 'floating' towards Gravity but I'm open to suggestions. Alright, pretty soon I'll have my first being of gravity (technically my first self-moc wore a Garai but that doesn't count :P). If only I had asked for a Hero Factory set that has purple for Christmas I would have the right color scheme :/. Oh well :P. Alright he's done (except his pistols, I still need a cool design for those). I went with a red color scheme instead and he wears Furno XL's helmet instead of the Volitak. Which means 5 members of Viretha's squad are built (Oneshot, Hevy, Tek, Commando, and Viretha). I think I'll try to put a pic of him on my Christmas blog (which shall be posted on Christmas :P). You seem to be good with story names :P. I need suggestions for my upcoming story. It's gonna be during a planetary civil war, with the protagonists being the rebels and the government being ruled by a dictator in disguise. That enough to go on? :P Freedom Lines sounds good, though I'm not sure I understand the reasoning behind the Lines part :P. Care to elaborate? Well that works out. Because there will be someone hidden behind the lines, although if I interpreted correctly that's not exactly what you meant :P. I'll consider the title and, if I use it, I'll give you mention in the stories trivia section :P. Thanks for the help! I'd be happy to accept your invitation. Thanks! :D --[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] Sure. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 01:03, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I was recently wondering if I could build my own verion of Lyre, do you approve?Artek the crazy one (talk) 18:33, December 30, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Right Iyre, my bad, any way I have alot of grey pieces and a good build in mind...Artek the crazy one (talk) 18:55, December 30, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Just to let you know: :/. Yeah I thought I should get it out quickly before anyone submitted their mocs :P. Tazzuk Then I need to ask, do you have Skype? If so, try to find me by searching "pokermask". Story Review :P Hey Invader, would you mind reveiwing my chapter before I oficially realese them? I had one of my friends doing that before but I'd rather have a more experienced person do it :P. Yay thanks :P. I'm planning on writing the prologue today (probably right now :P) so expect it soon! Nevermind. The spoiler template messed up this page :/. Is there anywhere I can message you? I actually already have the page made, but I have it as a usersubpage :P. The rules don't apply to those, so I can construct the page at my own pace then move it later. Thank you. Were you able to tell what being Chandra was? I want to make sure that is clear :P. Alright it's up! The second half of the prologue has been released. I wish it wasn't so short :/. Yeah short prologues I don't mind. Hopefully I'll be able to get long chapters :P. Thanks, I'm glad you like it :P. Actually I happen to have that wiki in my favorites bar :P. Yeah I'm fine. Are you? I think instead maybe check the edit they made they alerted us to their presence :P. This actually isn't the first time I welcomed someone who was a vandal. In fact it's the third time 0.0. I feel old :P Hopefully that's the last time. Nice set of Doctor Who stuff :P. Now that I know theres a Whopoly I want it :P. BIONICLE Universe Reboot Plot Okay; I've got a few ideas for the film, but the problem is that I have not been able to piece anything together. The film would be set sometime after the events of the Core War. We may focus on Tahu and his fellow Toa Nuva, who focus on trying to rebuild Spherus Magna despite the overall disbelief of the population that the world could be saved. In the meantime, the Brotherhood of Makuta focuses on keeping Bara Magna as a wasteland while attempting to make Bota Magna into the new Spherus Magna. The new Spherus Magna would be ruled by the Brotherhood, and Bara Magna would be a place where certain individuals would be exiled to. Tahu's team searches for a means of recombining the shattered world while the Brotherhood makes a move to stop them, which they believe could create an uprising that could prevent them from gaining control of the BIONICLE race. This is an "idea" that I had for the film. What do you think of it, and what can you add to it or change? Feel free to throw out any ideas. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:51, January 4, 2014 (UTC) That's an interesting idea. I'll see how I can work with it. If you have any other ideas, feel free to message me. I may discuss it more with you in the future. Thanks! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 02:25, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Would you mind helping me redirect the members of TCT to the talk page (other than the ones who have been there already :P)? Nevermind I took care of it :P. Hey Invader ;) Thanks for voting for my entry on the Brutaka Contest :D It really, really means a lot to me. Thanks buddy (I just thank anyone that voted for my entry 'cause it really feels great and I really love you guys! It's only polite right?) Well take care my friend! 23:00, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Concerning the vote topic I put up in TCT, would you mind setting up a main page for the voted things to show up? I think it might be easiest to look on the wiki's main page and go by that. I can take care of the voting center and the boxes for the voted things (the boxes that show up on the main page). Here's a link to what the main page needs to be called. TW congratulations on making your 1000th edit! :D That's actually what I meant :P. Just remember, we won't be using all the stuff they have, and we'll be adding more. If you'd like, I can take care of the stuff that isn't on the original main page :P. Should we move TCT from being a user subpage to a page in the main domain (technically the main page of the wiki is in the main domain so why not a club :P). Here :P We need to figure out how to work the voting. My idea is that for 2 weeks only entries can be submitted, then for 4 weeks (about a month) is voting. That work or do you have a different idea? Also, thanks ofr voting for me as featured member :D. Joining The Club Sure, I might join this group of sinister fellows. XD I noticed that on your user page it says you plan to get an MOCPages account at some point. I've just made a port for TCT so when you make the account let me know so I can invite you to it (I set it as invite only :P.) Consider it confirmed :P. Sure. I'll speak with Chalk to work out the details. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 20:41, January 5, 2014 (UTC) No problem my friend ;) And thanks! :D 17:07, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I'd love to join. Thanks for the invitation! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 20:18, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Done. I will help us succeed in our evil mission. Thanks again! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 20:37, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Would you mind adding Wikialord123 (the newest member of TCT) to the members lists for me? I'm using a mobile device right now and typing is annoying :P. Yeah I saw XD. You're always one step ahead, which is one of the reasons I'm glad I chose you as my co-leader ;) I'm on mobile again. Would you mind adding Aljarreau to the members lists for me (again :P) Hello, Chalk has recenty given me permission to make some comic strips for our club, where would I post the comics?:PArtek the crazy one (talk) 21:34, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Alright, I should be done with it next monday, however I don't think I'll be able to include everyone in the same issue, I'll alternate in cast after every short, also could Iyre make an appearence? Since you and Chalk were the first members of the club it would only be right if your self mocs showed up in the first issue. If you do want him to show up then how do you want him to appear? As a Makuta, shadow Matoran, or shadow Toa? Artek the crazy one (talk) 23:12, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one RE: It was an error with coding. I fixed it now, should be updated for everyone else within the next few hours. Cheers. —link=[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 02:59, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Brutaka Contest Third Place Congratulations for getting third place in the Brutaka Contest! —link=[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 12:43, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Do you think 2 weeks might be too long for the voting center voting can begin? :P I think tomorrow so we can say a week for nominations. I meant the day after tomorrow >.< I gladly accept your request. Hello, I was wondering, how do I make a signature?Artek the crazy one (talk) 01:17, January 10, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one I did it, I created my sig! However now the entire site's links have turned brown shortly after I made and tested my sig, did I cause this somehow?(by the way, I'm not going to use my sig just for cautionary reasons)Artek the crazy one (talk) 02:41, January 10, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Disregard my last message, Jman just changed the site's skin color which means that I didn't damage the site in any way:D![http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one '''Artek' the crazy one] congrats on the brutaka contest, you certainly draw better than me! 03:52, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi, yes, and thanks! Hey, Invader! I'd love to accept your invitation if you don't have any problem with my hardly being on anymore. I pretty much only plan on coming on here to post story and update my articles. I'm working on another, non-BIONICLE story on DeviantArt and that's petty much taking up my time at this point, along with college. If you're okay with that, then by all means, I accept! Happy editing and see you around, hopefully! ~ Sidd Sure :D! But you'll have to let me see each chapter first in case it conflicts with my canon :P. So what exactly do you think you wanna write about? Joining Sure, I'd love to join! --[[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 18:33, January 11, 2014 (UTC) That's the thing. I have COMPLETELY ignored the Matoran Universe. It is in a solar system known as The Elementus System, on a planet called Vorredis Prime (or Elementius Prime depending on the time period). IIf you watch Star Wars, it's basically Coruscant :3. I'm back on for the weekend :P. Did I miss anything important? Yeah I saw that :D. How goes the story? :P Invader39, Jollun, Bobdo's younger brother, posted something, and you need to see it. Here's a link. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 00:16, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Invader, would you like to aid me in a stopmotion dedicated towards Bobdo?[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Even though you haven't finished writing Outlast, I have begun work on the story's review. It will be posted after April 14th. Will add to it once Chapter 8 is done. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 21:12, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I gladly accept your request! Thanks man! Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 02:28, January 24, 2014 (UTC) What have I missed this week? Also, I'm gonna change a couple of things in Elementus, like changing the planet (I've decided to rename it :P) and adding more exact dates. Hey Invader ;) I've heared your audition for the Lesovikk role in the upcoming Artek the crazy one movie. I'll have to wait for the audition of another CBW member that would also like to voice Lesovikk though. So that's why, I can't give you the role yet :( Although, if you would also like to voice another character (like one of the Matoran or something, your voice fits with a Matoran in my opinion) then let me know as soon as possible. Like I said, I'll wait till the other audition for Lesovikk is posted and then we'll see ;P 13:05, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Invader, the link isn't working. It says: We couldn't find the page. Can you fix that? 14:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks for letting me know ;) 14:38, January 25, 2014 (UTC) You have the role of Zaktan Invader, although Artek wants Zaktan to have a raspy voice. Can you do that? ;) If you would like to voice another character, just let me know :P 23:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Children o/Teridax Sorry this took so long... I forgot I hadn't already replied. :P Anyways, sure, I'd be glad to join your new club. As a semi-retired mostly-do-nothing, you understand. Don't expect much of anything out of me regarding any club projects or stuff like that you might have planned. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 03:30, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I've just read Elementus... I must say you did an amazing job. You've certainly got my interest piqued :P. Nice work. The only complaint is the names. The backstory behind their last names is that they were made so that when they were referred to in the senate it would sound more formal (Senator Khai instead of Senator Vastara). So you don't need to say the last name every time. Once again, nice work and I can't wait for the next chapter :D. Dude, do you know how to make a Blog post/story Template? I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:53, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Dear User Invader39, You have officially won the January 2014 MOC contest of ChaoSpaceMar. As such, you can tell him which one of your characters you want to see appearing in his story, BIONICLE Redemption. Good luck in your future and congratulations again! Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 13:26, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey man! Concerning your character Iyre, could I make a page for him for the Rebirth Alternate Universe? And make my own version of him in a MOC? It could help me out ... Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 23:45, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Look! A wild Iyre appears! Sorry for the quality, but it was the only thing I had under hands ... Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 13:27, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the invite, I'd be honored to join. I need to know if you've read any of the stories that are currently in the running for being featured. If not, I'm gonna find someone else to write the review, so don't worry about it if you haven't read any :P.